


just close your eyes (and i'll be there)

by carter (TheIslandOfMisfitToys)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, i dont.... i dont love myself clearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy will never admit to any of these moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just close your eyes (and i'll be there)

Peggy will never admit to any of these moments.

She puts the needle on the record and a gentle tune fills her small apartment. Taking a few steps away, she closes her eyes and allows her imagination to take over.

Steve is behind her. He reaches a hand out to touch her shoulder lightly and she turns, meeting his eyes. They're so open, she thinks for a second that she could see right into his soul, and immediately chastises herself for the cliché.

Steve smiles and holds out a hand into which Peggy places her own. His left hand reaches for her waist while her  right reaches for his arm. Slowly, they begin to move around the room together in time with the music. Peggy can feel Steve's breath ghosting across her cheek as he leans closer towards her and in return she moves her hand to the back of his neck and rests her forehead against his shoulder.

"You're not so bad at dancing." she murmurs, afraid to disturb the peace that has settled over them.

"Only cause I got you here to lead me." he replies.

Peggy can feel tears welling up in her eyes as they turn in circles around the room. Steve turns his head to kiss the top of her head and she shakes as she can no longer stop the tears from falling.

"Why are you crying?" he whispers into her hair. Peggy's hand curls and uncurls at the nape of his neck, fingers combing through the back of his hair. Her reply, when it eventually comes, is accompanied by a quiet sob.

"I miss you."

Steve moves to wrap his arms around her and Peggy does the same, her fist desperately clutching at the back of his shirt. All attempts at dancing are abandoned and they stand still, holding each other tightly in the middle of her apartment floor.

"I'm with you now." he assures her and she shakes her head, weeping openly now.

"It isn't fair. We never got a chance." she mourns. "You should be here. Really here, not just in my head. You should be waiting for me every day when I get home. We should be curled up listening to the wireless together, making fun of that _stupid_ Captain America show. We should-"

He interrupts her; "Coulda, woulda, shoulda. You'll drive yourself mad with what ifs, Peg, you gotta let me go sometime."

"I'm not ready to let you go, Steve." she protests.

"And you're never gonna be either. But you're strong and if there's anyone who can get through this and come out the other side smilin', it's you."

"Steve..."

They pull away from one another reluctantly. Their eyes meet for a moment and Peggy stands on her toes, wants to kiss Steve one more time, wants to remember what his lips feel like.

She opens her eyes to an empty room and an awful aching in her chest.

Peggy will _never_ admit to any of these moments.


End file.
